


Surprise, I Adore You

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: And Knee Socks, Anders in a dress, M/M, Modern AU, Sorta Plot with the Porn, Surprise Fenris!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a month since they had started dating. A month of movies at home, nights at the local cafe, snuggling and necking...hot sex. He didn't even want to begin to contemplate the hot sex. At least not until he was safely in Fenris' apartment. </p>
<p>Anders surprises Fenris at home - in a dress - to celebrate a month of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/gifts).



> For Penbrydd - because..
> 
> Yes..this one is rather just straight up smut. And Anders in a dress. A really cute dress too, btw. Hello Knee Socks!
> 
> Also - yes - this has gained a more long-term relationship feel and I'm glad. And I've got ideas on where these two are headed.

There was a twenty percent chance that Hawke would be the one to answer the door. Maybe thirty. He had texted Fenris that he was coming over...and Fenris had promised he would be the one to answer the door. So Anders was figuring he had a thirty percent chance of dealing with Hawke.

Seventy percent chance of Fenris answering. Decent odds. 

He stood in front of the door, nervous because really, Anders didn't normally do stuff like this. Still, Fenris had bought him this cuff and had been coming over to his place regularly. Anders wanted to surprise him for once. 

It had been a month since they had started dating. A month of movies at home, nights at the local cafe, snuggling and necking...hot sex. He didn't even want to begin to contemplate the hot sex. At least not until he was safely in Fenris' apartment. 

Straightening the dress for what seemed like the hundredth time, Anders lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Heart pounding, fingers tapping a tattoo against his leg, he glanced up and down the hall and wondered if it was too soon to knock again.

Luckily, the door was opened by Fenris. Who stopped in the doorway with his mouth open to gawk.

“Hey...” Anders gave a little wave. 

“Urk?” was surprised response.

“Can I come in?” Anders was watching with great interest as Fenris' fingers trembled against the door.

“Yes...” the word expelled along with a lung-full of air. “What are you...you said that...but...”

Anders just grinned and stepped into the apartment, giving a little twirl as he walked past his boyfriend. “Like it?”

Swallowing hard, Fenris took in the short a-line dress. It had little capped sleeves and a dainty white collar with lace. It flirted over Anders' knees with more white lace on the hem. It was a lovely deep blue. Fenris was pretty sure he couldn't breath properly because Anders had matched it up with some white knee socks and ballet flats. Where Anders had found ballet flats to fit his feet was a mystery for another time.

“You look...” Fenris had to stop to find the words. “What I mean is...where did you...”

“You seemed to really enjoy me in skirts so I thought I'd try a dress,” Anders bit his lip and smoothed a hand over the cotton fabric. “Or is this a no?”

Being shoved firmly against the wall, head pulled down, and lips claimed in a biting, sucking violent kiss was his answer. Strong fingers hiked up the dress and slid down over a bare hip, back over a bare cheek, then around front and touched...a bare cock. Fenris broke the kiss to blink at Anders, who flushed and gave him a sheepish grin.

“I am really hoping Hawke is out of the apartment.” The sheepish grin turned hopeful.

There was no coherent verbal response from Fenris. Just a grunt and then Anders found himself propelled through the apartment. Subdued and minimalist was the most he caught as he was pushed from the front door, across the living room, and to a door set on the left wall. A door that opened into a bedroom. 

Thrust through the door, door closed firmly behind him, Anders was tugged back against Fenris for another deep kiss, this one gentler with hands tangling in his loose hair. Fenris murmured something soft, something that couldn't be heard, as he slid lips over Anders' chin and to his neck to bite and suck. Hands were back under the skirt of the dress toying over the cleft of Anders' ass, teasing sensitive skin. 

“Want you,” the words guttural. “Now. Don't undress. Now...on the bed.”

“How?” Anders moved across the room to the full-sized bed, lounging back over the covers. “Like this?”

Shirt tugged off, fingers hooked in the waist of his shorts, Fenris stopped to ponder. “Yes, on your back. Legs spread. No, don't pull up the dress. Yes...like that, leave it over you. Sweet Maker, Anders. The things you do to me.”

Shorts joined the shirt across the room. There was a breathless moment as Anders took in the dark skin, the pale tattoos, the perfect muscles, just a moment where Fenris preened under the heated eyes of his boyfriend, and then he was stepping into the adjoining bathroom and grabbing lube and a condom.

“We should get checked,” the words were almost begging, “If we're both clean and monogamous we could...you know...leave off.”

“Leave off? Stop stroking yourself, Anders,” Fenris frowned until Anders moved his hands. “The condoms?”

“Yes,” the word groaned. “Please Fen...”

“Mm...bend your knees for me. You came all the way across campus in just this dress, no underwear. You knocked on my door, knowing what would happen. Did you come over just to seduce me, Anders?” Fenris opened the lube and squirted some into his hand, eyes on his boyfriend.

“I was hoping. Hoping to seduce you...yes...” Anders wiggled a bit as the lube was spread over Fenris' condom-covered erection. “It was a good plan.”

“How do you plan on getting home?” More lube, this time just on the fingers. Fingers that slowly rubbed over sensitive skin before pressing into Anders' tight hole. 

“Get...home?” the words were gasped, hips arching as the fingers scissored, stretching him. 

A hum of amusement was his answer, a hum and then an open-mouthed kiss. Tongue stroking his in time with the fingers stroking into him, firm body pressing him into the mattress. A third finger was added and Anders whimpered, moaned out “Fen” on a shaky exhale. 

The moans increased in volume as the fingers were slowly pulled out, Fenris positioning himself and then pressing in, closing his eyes against the tight heat. “Maker Anders,” the words whispered. “You're always so tight.”

Seated fully, fingers gripped pale hips, holding Anders steady as Fenris adjusted, settled, just enjoyed the heat and clenching muscles. Then he moved, slowly to start, thrusting faster as pleasure overtook him. 

“Do not touch yourself,” Fenris slapped a hand away from Anders' cock. “I know you can cum just like this.”

Groaning in frustration, Anders tossed his head, eyes clenched tightly shut. “Maker...Fen...I...”

One hand brushed over the cotton covered cock, feather light. Bending forward to nibble at a stubble-covered jaw, Fenris let his body brush the cloth over Anders' cock with each deep thrust. He hummed once and then bit down just behind an ear, smiling as Anders gave a hoarse shout and came, body jerking and writhing. 

Leaning back, eyes narrowed, Fenris thrust again and let himself go, moaning Anders' name as pleasure shivered through him. 

“Oh wow...” mumbled Anders, wiggling up onto the bed so that he and Fenris could cuddle. “I should...I should do this more often.”

“Mm,” was the agreement. “So what prompted this amazingly good idea?”

“A month. We've been together a month.” pale fingers smoothed through white hair.

Propping himself up on one hand, Fenris smiled a funny little smile, “If this is how you celebrate one month, I can't wait to see what you do for a year anniversary.”

“Are you...that's...” the entire idea that Fenris was thinking that far ahead baffled Anders. And made him warm and happy. “I'll have to think of something to top this.”

“Mm...perhaps I'll let you finally take me,” The words made Anders entire breathing stop. “Or we can try that later. After we clean up and eat something. And I find something you can wear home. That dress is going to need to be washed. “

Glancing down at the now-stained cloth, Anders bit his lip. “I should have packed some shorts.”

“Eh, you can wear a pair of Hawke's basketball shorts. Just cinch them tightly so they don't fall off,” The words were accompanied by a chuckle and a pinch to Anders' hip. “You are incurably sweet, you do know that, right?”

“Oh well...I mean...” Anders flushed.

“It was a great surprise. I loved it.” Fenris pressed a kiss to Anders' nose. He grinned at the befuddled look on his boyfriend's face, wiggling from the bed and padding to the bathroom. “Coming?”

“Yeah Fen...” Anders rolled from the bed, pulling the dress off. “Hey Fen?” He waited for Fenris to stop in the doorway. “I...really adore you.”

Pleasure and surprise melded in Fenris' eyes. “I adore you too, Anders. Now...ass in the shower. I'll wash your back.”

The sound of the water running was soon joined by teasing laughter, the sounds of kissing, and then one, long moan.


End file.
